1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of updating software, in a video receiver that comprises receiver means for receiving video signals and digital data sent by a television transmitter, said receiver means comprising, for example, a specialized digital video processing module connected by a first bus to a specialized video memory, and a microprocessor connected by a second bus to a rewritable program memory in which are written the basic instructions by which it can operate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention also relates to such a video receiver.
Updating the software may be decided by a television program provider when an error has been detected in the software of the receivers, or also for adding new functions. This updating consists of replacing old software by new software. Whereas the larger part of the instructions of the new software are identical to those of the old software, it would nevertheless be surprising that each of the instructions of the new software has the same address as the corresponding instruction in the old software. Thus, the software of a receiver, when only partly transformed, becomes totally unusable. A problem is then posed in that the software updating may be interrupted for different reasons during the process.